celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Altruistic Valorians
Note: This faction was merged into Celestial Guardians. This is kept for historical purposes. The Altruistic Valorians are a good-aligned faction whose members are among the most influential and recognizable in the Multiverse. Although originally founded and populated by non-human being such as Mobians and pokemon, the faction does not have a single unifying theme or premise. This fact has attracted the attention of quite a few of the Multiverse's heroes, and has led the faction to be among the most adaptive and welcoming. The Valorians are currently headquartered on the Space Coloney ARK. Their previous headquarters were located in Solleanna, where they had maintain a secret base built partially in the ocean and predominantly within a mountain. Despite being a largely democratic faction, most who know much of anything about the faction agree that the de facto leader is Tails. History The Valorians were originally an alliance between Pokemon and Mobians currently in the Multiverse. Eventually though, it became more of an all-heroes faction. While it was very much active in the Multiverse, it wasn't a super organized group until recently, when the faction moved from Solleanna to the ARK. After the Infected Invasion, the Valorians decided to move from Solleanna to the ARK. In the last stages of the move, GUN invaded the station, cutting off communications inside from the outside world. Fitting the majority of the workers with bomb collars, General Krieg held them hostage, and demanded that the rest surrender or they would all die. Defiant, the Valorians counter attacked. Garrus and Bolum took on a squadron of GUN troops, the Verrikarian blowing away the troops when they seemed down for the count. Tails fought with an armor enhanced Shadow clone, while Cream and the hacker, who was forced into helping GUN, tried to figure out the comm block. Alia and Shade attempted to get the Tempest off the station. They failed, but managed to protect the ship alongside "Knuckles". Phantom, in the meantime, was stuck in the Eclipse Cannon room, fighting off waves of troops and managing to prevent them from taking Solleanna hostage as well. Outside the station, the Guardian HQ fought its way in through waves of fighters. With Prairie at the helm, and Shadow, X, Rock, E-123 Omega, Fairy, Fefnir, Fairy, and nearly a hundred of guardian troops on board, the HQ brought a lot of reinforcement firepower to the fight. The group took apart a GUN encampment in the hanger, and encountered several decapitated Valorian workers. The group quickly encountered a group of Sonic clones, and desperately fought them off. X, Shadow, and E-123 Omega held the front line, preventing most of the others from being taken apart by the vicious clones. Tails, fortunately, blew apart the Shadow clone above, and hopped down to join the fight. A group of Artificial Chaos clones counterattacked as well, assaulting the clone army from behind. Between Super Tails and Shadow, plus the Artificial Chaos, the clones were taken apart rather quickly. On the Tempest, Knuckles joined Alia and Shade's fight, and they managed to take apart the last of the orb drones. Cinnamon soon caught up with the group, escorted by a group of 5 guardian troops. Overextending herself, she fully healed and gave Shadow, X, and Tails a boost, and promptly collapsed on the ground. After the escort picked her up and brought her back to the HQ, the group trudged on, with a somber X in tow. Eventually, they reached a lower level, and Shadow took care of the minimal GUN resistance down there. However, as they entered GUN's main hanger, they quickly discovered that they were trapped. Krieg monologues about GUN, biding his time before he planned to slaughter the trapped troops. Even Shadow's unbridled rage couldn't take apart the barrier. But, Phantom reentered the fray, using his various holograms and tricks to buy himself time to take apart the barrier. As he rushed the generator, he quickly dispatched the scientist running the show with a neck snap. Said scientist was a Tails clone. This was all for naught, as Garrus smashed into the barrier with the Verrikian, freeing the trapped troops. Fefnir and Tails cleared the rubble for the main group to charge Krieg, while Shadow teleported and began tearing Krieg's mech apart. Eventually, the mech fell through the floor, Shadow in tow. Shadow used his chaos powers to lift Krieg in the air, causing him to explode. Omega, in the meantime, showed Tails his clone, giving him pause at the implications of this. Cream, on the other hand, protected the hacker from a group of GUN troops, who fortunately for them, retreated. As they scanned the list of bomb collars, they realized the vast majority of them had been detonated. Meanwhile, Shade, Alia, and Knuckles managed to get the Tempest online, which quickly joined the space fight. It wasn't long before the Knuckles betrayed the others, smashing his fist into Shade's back, and disarming Alia. He would've killed her as well- if X hadn't realized what was going down, and fired a charged shot into his back. X plugged the nearly dead clone in the head afterwards. With Krieg dead and the majority of their troops and space ships defeated, GUN retreated, allowing the Valorians to pick up the pieces and count the dead. The Valorians' most recent endeavors involve a counterattack against GUN on Station Square, which while technically a Valorian holding fell under the heels of GUN as the city was brought under martial law. Multiverse Involvement The Valorians are the biggest heroic force in the Multiverse. In the infected missions, they lead several missions against the infected, and freed several worlds. In the final push against the infected, the Valorians brought a lot of firepower to the fight in the forms of Vent, Tails, and Shadow. After the infected, members went to placed affected by the zombies and helped fix up the worlds (X went to help Isle Delfino, Micheal's lending a hand with Tower of Twilight). Mephistopheles also visited soon after, and gifted his worlds from his disbanded faction to the Valorians, with a signed contract signifying the signings. During the Valorian's recovery from the GUN attack, they received a visit from Lucca Ashtear who requested aide to help restore the Madshroom Kingdom . Although they were short on manpower, Tails was more than willing to lend Dr. Ashtear the technology she needed for her mission. The Valorians are aiding in the formation and literal launch of the Lunar Shield, with a fast and healthy partnership forming between Tails and the leader of the Shields, Optimus Prime. Strategy/Objective As a good-aligned faction, the Valorians seek to keep the peace and order in the Multiverse. This does not mean, however, that the Valorians impose some sort of government or lasting organizational structure on any of their worlds they control; with their roots traced within the Freedom Fighters of Mobius and the natural inclinations of the Pokemon race, the faction allows its worlds to keep whatever structure they normally possess, unless that structure is unruly, prone to violence, etc. The Valorians are also one of the most pro-Shy Guy factions in the Multiverse, and the continued dominance and peace brought by the Shy Guys is a tenet of Valorian operating procedure. Members *Tails * Shadow *X *Viewtiful Joe *Shade Nocturne *Garrus Vakarian *Michael Wilson Territories Under Control *Mobius *Angel Island *Soleanna *Station Square *Southern Island *Mundis Crystallis *Pandemonium *Lut Gholein *Space Colony ARK (Headquarters) Trivia *The Valorians were the first positively-aligned faction to be formed, and is one of the oldest factions in general. *Tails is by far the youngest faction leader in the Multiverse at just 10 years old. His closest rival for this title is Eliwood, who is older by several years. *The Valorians are the first and currently only faction to achieve a universe lock, controlling every single world in the Sonic Universe. *They're also the first faction to have what's titled a Faction PRQ. See also * Altruistic Valorians NPCs/Followers External links * Faction Headquarters * Member List * Treasury * Faction Registration Form Category:Factions